


Happy With Me

by jokerswild



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bofur/nori day, nori loves differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you be happy here with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Bofur/Nori day on tumblr
> 
> I was playing around with the random dialogue generator on [](http://writingexercises.co.uk/index.php>this%20site</a>%20and%20)

“Could you be happy here with me?”

The question hung in the empty space between them, Bofur sitting at his work bench carving a new toy for his cousin while Nori sat on the other side of the room sharpening two of his daggers in front of the fire. At first the thief wasn't sure if he heard the question right because Bofur had spoken it so quietly like he'd meant it for the wooden figure in his hands and not the dwarf that was a few paces away from him.

The way the miner's face subtly shifts though, like he was praying to Mahal that he could reach out and take those words back, Nori knew that the question was there and it needed an answer. He thinks about lying at first, saying the words that he knows Bofur wants to hear. _Of course I would be happy here with you. What kind of question is that?_ The answer he wants to hear would lead to things that Nori doesn't usually do. Like walking up behind the miner and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder and maybe giving Bofur a kiss. There would be a night full of tender touches that convinced Bofur that there was no else he would rather be than right here.

It almost hurt that he couldn't give that kind of thing to Bofur more than just once in a blue moon but that just wasn't the kind of dwarf he was. He showed his affection differently than most, Bofur knew that and had once said that he loved that.

Besides Nori knows that he would spot the lie as soon as it left his lips. His miner is smart, a lot smarter than he would ever give himself credit for, but more than that he's the only one that truly knows Nori. Dori would swear that he used to know his middle brother but he never really did, he only knew what Nori wanted him to know.

Bofur on the other hand knew everything about him, sure maybe not all the details about what he does or where he goes but he knows the important things. He knew because Nori always knew that he could trust the miner with everything without being judged like Dori would do.

So there is a little confusion on his part as to why he asked but the reasons flood his mind before he can ask why. None of the reasons really mattered, not when he knew that Bofur was hurting and he needed to make it right.

The problem was that while many had said that he had a silver tongue, he could never find the right words in a situation like this. There had never been a reason to think quickly on his feet when a lover doubted themselves because he only had bed partners before and someone was always gone in the morning.

More than that he doesn't know how to explain the situation so Bofur will understand or won't feel worse for. Whenever Nori is home with him, he's happy or at the very least content. It's nothing like when he was growing up with Dori and was constantly trying to find ways to get out of the house and reasons to not go back. He lived in a house with his brothers but he has a home here with Bofur.

It was just...well...as much as Nori liked having a home and someone to come home to, he can't find the need to roam. Maybe it was because he was born just a few years before Smaug came to Erebor so he spent some time wandering as a child before the survivors settled down in Belegost or maybe it was because as an adolescent he was captivated by just how big the world was outside of the Blue Mountains.

Either way he had a need to wander the earth and see what there was to see. Bofur on the other hand was a much more sentient dwarf, happy to stay where he could be near his family. Nori couldn't begrudge him that, in fact he was slightly envious that his entire family got along so well, but he could never remain in one place for too long.

So it wasn't that he wasn't happy here with Bofur it was just that if he stayed here too long he would go stir crazy.

Nori doesn't say that though, instead he sets his weapons aside and pads quietly across the room. Bofur doesn't look at him fully, his green eyes going between looking at the wooden toy and the thief's hands and back again, but that doesn't stop Nori from taking the carving tool away and placing it on the work bench. 

Bofur lets him, one eyebrow raised in question when the thief then takes the empty hand and moves it so that he can take a seat in his lap. With a single finger Nori pushes back the well worn wool and leather and leather hat so that the miner can't hide underneath it.

“I didn't mean-” he starts to say but Nori cuts him off with the press of a finger to his lips. If Bofur backs out of this now he knows that it won't just go away. No it will just fester in the miner's head and slowly drag him down until Nori has to sit on his chest until he confesses what's eating him.

It's happened more than once since they've known each other. Bofur might be strong but he was quicker and more flexible, once he got onto the other dwarf's chest he wasn't going anywhere until he got what he wanted.

He wasn't going to need to that though, where he was sitting was just fine because tonight it wasn't about what Bofur had to say. 

Nori takes a quick moment to study the way his miner looks younger in the mixed light from the hearth and the oil lamp on the work bench, and the slight smudge of dirt from working in the mines earlier on his cheek. His braids are a mess from a long day but those can and will be fixed later.

He trades the finger against Bofur's lips for his own, sharing the softest kiss they've had in a while. Usually Nori looks for the quickest way to ignite a flame in the miner's veins but not this night.

“I'm happy when I'm here with you,” he whispers against Bofur's lips because it's true. When he's home he's happy for weeks or even months until he gets that itch to get up and travel again. Nothing Bofur could ever do would keep him from leaving and as harsh as it sounds, it the facts. Maybe it would soften the blow to know that really he did miss his miner while he was away and that he didn't like to leave him behind.

“And I'm always happy to return home to you,” Nori finishes with a kiss to the miner's neck, just below his ear. Those first few days after he came home that they spent between their bed and the bar were always the best days while he was home. When they weren't fucking like rabbits, they were swapping stories about what happened while they were apart. Bofur always listened with such rapt attention and never failed to at least have learned three new jokes and a song while Nori was gone.

Those were the days, and nights, that the thief treasured most.

His answer must have been good enough because he can feel the miner relax beneath him or maybe that was just because of the attention he was paying to all of Bofur's favorite places on his neck.

“I'm happy when yer here too,” Bofur sighs as Nori gently drags his teeth over the other dwarf's pulse point, earning him a shiver. The wooden toy hits the work bench and the thief can feel the free hand moving up his leg.

Before Bofur can get a good hold on him though, he slips out of his grasp and out of his lap. With a saucy look he backs up a few steps, fingers going to undo the ties of his tunic. The miner is quick to stand while his eyes stay glued to the skin that is being revealed to him.

“Don't forget to douse the light,” Nori instructs and in the second it takes Bofur to look back to the lamp, he disappears into their room. Maybe he can't find the right words to describe how he feels but when his lover follows after him he spends the night showing him the depths of his affections in the ways he knows Bofur likes best. From the nip at his lower lip when they first kiss to the way he wines when Bofur first pushes inside of him.

Nori even curls into his miner when they're both worn out, limbs tangled together with his head resting on Bofur's strong chest, listening to his heart beat until they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](http://bofurs.co.vu/) if you want to drop by and say hello you're more than welcome to!


End file.
